Grace Choi
Grace Choi is a recurring character in the CW series Black Lightning. Early Life Grace lost her parents and was placed in an orphanage. She hopped from house to house and got adopted. Her adoptive parents died as well. When she was little, she got kidnapped by Markova into a child prostitution ring and wasn't freed until she was 16. She hides under the identity of Grace Choi for several years and shows up in Freeland. Throughout the Series Season 1 In LaWanda: The Book of Burial, Grace first appeared at the library putting books back on their respective shelves. She noticed Anissa on the floor reading. Anissa asked if she was in the way, but Grace said she wasn't. Grace asked what she was reading. Anissa told her she was researching genetic mutation which prompted Grace to ask whom it was for. Anissa said that it wasn't for anybody and that she hoped it's not because of someone being sick. After they introduced each other, Grace went back to putting books on the shelf. She noticed Anissa staring at The Outsiders comic book in her back pocket. She told Anissa what the comic was about. When Anissa said that she did like the costumes of the characters, Grace invited her to a cosplay party on Friday at her job. Friday night, at the bar, she and Anissa were dancing on the floor until Chenoa interrupted them. Chenoa called Grace an Asian which offended her and told Chenoa to watch it. When Chenoa insulted Anissa, Grace intervened before Anissa could retaliate. Grace told them to take their altercation outside. Later on, Grace was bar tending and asked Anissa if everything went okay between her and gave her condolences after hearing they ended their relationship.LaWanda: The Book of Burial In Black Jesus, she was walking out of the Ruby Red Lipstick Bar with Anissa. They were talking about the way they’ve gone through their lives so far and how they should relate so to their parents, when they stumbled upon several thugs. Apparently, these back-alley homophobe ruffians were causing some trouble to Grace’s bar lately. Physical Appearance Grace is a young woman in her twenties most likely Asian decent. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers Grace has displayed an eye color change from brown to yellow and leaf-shaped tattoos crawling throughout her skin. She often hydrates and takes some schizophrenia pills to surpress this and keep it all contained * Shape-Shifting: Grace is seen shape shifting into a middle aged Asian man when Anissa goes to find her at her hide out. After the fight is over, she turns into an animal to escape being figured out. Abilities * Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Grace initiates a fight with Anissa in disguise of the same middle aged man after she returns in her Thunder gear. Grace is holding her own against a martial artist and metahuman pretty well. Even to the point she knocks the wind out of Anissa and nearly defeats her until Anissa creates a shockwave and throws a couch at her. Grace mainly unharmed escapes before Anissa can see her. * Skilled mixologist: As a mixologist, Grace possesses mixologist skills. Weaknesses * Possible schizophrenia: It is possible that Grace takes the schizophrenia pills to help suppress some of the symptoms. * Power instability: Grace's shape shifting abilities are imbalanced. As her skin and eye color change frequently without being able to control it and her shape shifting slowly stops when she feels overwhelmed. Relationships Allies *Anissa Pierce - Love Interest Enemies *Chenoa Appearances Trivia * In the comics, Grace Choi is the daughter to an Amazon and a member of the Outsiders. She frequently had conflict with Thunder.Grace Choi on DC Database * Grace Choi is the third LGBT character in the show, following Anissa Pierce and Chenoa. And preceeding Zoe B. ** She is currently the only one who is bisexual; Anissa is a lesbian. Chenoa and Zoe B's sexualities were never discussed. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Metahuman